


To Prevent Trouble

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Ahsoka chews over how to not get in trouble next time.





	To Prevent Trouble

Ahsoka perched on the counter as Plo cooked for her and Lissarkh both, worrying at her lip over the fact that she had gotten in trouble, again, because she stood up for a youngling. She knew she was not winning any friends among the Initiates, but she couldn't stand to see the littler kids bullied.

Well, Gungi wasn't actually smaller than her, but he was younger. And it all came down to a communication thing, Ahsoka knew. Gungi didn't always remember to wear the translator device, and some of the younglings (and even Initiates!) were barely fluent in Basic outside their species language.

"You are very thoughtful, in the aftermath of Lissarkh ending that little debacle in the Initiate Hall," Plo said. "Are you considering the steps to avoid it in the future?"

"Yes, Master," she said. "Only… how do I learn Shriiwook? I know I can't speak it, but if one of us could better understand him when he doesn't have the translator on, it might stop misunderstandings more, and I won't have to step in — what, you're staring at me, Master Plo."

"This started because of the youngling not being understood?"

"Yes."

"And you wish to learn his language?"

"Yes."

Plo put down a cooking utensil to lightly rub a hand over her montral buds. "I believe, little   
'Soka, that I still have my learning programs saved in my files, from when I studied the language."

"You know Shyriiwook?" Ahsoka asked.

Plo nodded, then picked up the utensil again. "I felt it only polite to know my Master's language, after all," he told her. "There are a few words that our throats can make. Those, I will teach you. And help you understand the rest."

Ahsoka leaned over and hugged him carefully.

"Thank you, Master. I'll study hard!"


End file.
